FaceNote
by BlueMeteor
Summary: L s'est inscrit sur FaceNote, le fameux réseau social dont tout le monde parle. Réseau social où tout le monde est bien éduqué et cohabite dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin presque ... Fic de type FaceBook
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une fic que j'ai envie de poster depuis pas mal de temps. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'avais lu une fic FB centrée sur les profs de Poudlard et qui m'avait fait pleurer de rire (et je me rappelle aussi de sa mise en page particulièrement claire qui m'a sans doute un peu influencée xD ). Faudra que j'essaie de la retrouver d'ailleurs … Comme j'avais quelques idées qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis un certain moment, je me suis dit autant essayer d'en faire quelque chose !**

**J'ai mis un rating T pour le langage de certains personnages (je sais jamais quoi mettre, donc je joue la sécurité xD )**

**Pour les personnages, on retrouve tous ceux de la Wammy's (oui, y compris Linda et A), les multiples Kira, les membres de la cellule d'enquête et un certain Shinigami pourrait bien faire de discrètes apparitions ...**

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas)**

**Les différents passages n'ont aucun lien entre eux et il n'y a pas vraiment de cohérence dans les faits ou la chronologie, c'est juste des idées que j'ai eu comme ça …**

**Cette fic sera assez courte, il y aura au moins 3 chapitres, c'est certain (enfin si ça plaît bien sûr ...), après pour le reste je ne m'avance pas ...**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L** a rejoint FaceNote.

**L** est désormais ami avec **Watari**, **Near** et 16 autres personnes.

**BB**, **Matt** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**BB** : 'lut L. Tu t'es finalement inscrit ?

**L** : Oui, Watari m'a dit que presque tout le monde à la Wammy's était sur FaceNote …

* * *

**Tôta Matsuda** a rejoint FaceNote.

**Mello → Tôta Matsuda **: T'es qui ?

**Matt** aime ça.

**L** : Personne, c'est un des abrutis de la cellule d'enquête.

**BB** aime ça.

**Tôta Matsuda** : HEEEEEEEE !

* * *

**Near → L** : Comment progresse l'enquête sur Kira, au fait ?

**L** : Ça progresse. A vrai dire, je l'ai déjà démasqué depuis longtemps. Il ne me reste qu'à attendre le moindre le faux pas de sa part pour le faire plonger définitivement.

**Light Yagami** : Puisque je te dis que JE NE SUIS PAS KIRA !

**BB** : Tiens, il est là aussi, celui-là.

**L** : Si tu te sens visé, c'est que tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, Light-kun.

**Light Yagami** : Évidemment que je me sens visé, vu le harcèlement moral que tu me fais subir tous les jours à ce sujet !

**A** : Objectivement, la probabilité que L puisse avoir tort est très, très, TRES faible.

**Light Yagami** : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus toi !

**Near** : La probabilité pour que A préfère prendre la défense de L plutôt que la tienne était comme même assez élevée, Light …

**Tôta Matsuda** : Pourquoi tous ceux de la Wammy's House s'expriment exclusivement en faisant référence aux probabilités ?

**Matt** : C'est sûr que toi, les maths, ça doit te dépasser.

**L **et** Mello** aiment ça.

* * *

**Kira** est désormais sur FaceNote.

**Misa Amane** et **Kiyomi Takada** aiment ça.

**Matt **: Ah nan, merde hein Yagami, on avait dit pas de doubles comptes !

**L**, **Near** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Kira **: Vous allez tous subir le châtiment de Kira !

**L** : Mais oui, mais oui, bien sûr.

**Matt **: Il est gonflé quand même de venir taper l'incruste comme ça, lui …

**Teru Mikami** : DIEU !

**BB **: Manquait plus que lui, tiens.

**A** et **Mello** aiment ça.

* * *

**L → Watari** : J'ai faim

**L → Watari** : J'ai faim

**L → Watari **: J'ai faim

**L → Watari **: J'ai faim

**L → Watari** : J'ai faim

**L → Watari** : J'ai faim

**L → Watari** : J'ai faim

**L → Watari** : J'ai faim

**Matt **: C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris, tu peux arrêter de troller son mur …

**L** : C'est une question de survie, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

**Watari** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton goûter est prêt dans 5 minutes.

**L **aime ça.

**L** : Merci Watari !

* * *

**L** aime « Le sucre »

**Mello** aime « Le chocolat »

**BB** aime « La confiture »

**Linda** : L, Mello et BB vont bientôt aimer « Apprendre à vivre avec mon diabète »

**Matt** et **Near** aiment ça.

**Ryûk** aime « Les pommes »

**Light Yagami **: C'est quand même incroyable que le seul à prôner une alimentation saine, ce soit lui …

* * *

**Linda** et **A** aiment « Les femmes sont plus intelligentes que les hommes. C'est prouvé scientifiquement. »

**Misa Amane→ Kiyomi Takada** : Dégage, Light est à moi jte dis !

**Kiyomi Takada → Misa Amane** : Ta gueule la fausse blonde, c'est moi qui l'aurais !

**BB** : C'est quoi qui était prouvé scientifiquement déjà ?

**L** : C'est vrai qu'elles ne rendent pas vraiment justice à votre cause, ces deux-là. Je compatis, sincèrement.

**A** : Est partie se pendre.

**Mello** : Faut quand même reconnaître que Yagami a du courage pour pouvoir supporter ces deux-là …

**Near** : Pour une fois, je ne peux qu'approuver … (*)

* * *

**BB** a rejoint le groupe de « Ceux qui pensent que Kira n'est qu'un meurtrier complètement dégénéré »

**Kira** : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là …

**BB** : Pff, tuer par crises cardiaques, c'est d'un vulgaire … Tandis que voir tout ce sang couler quand la lame s'enfonce dans la chair, c'est si beau … Ça se voit que t'y connais vraiment rien …

**A** : STOOOOOOOOOP !

**Tôta Matsuda** : O_O

**Kira** : C'est normal qu'il soit en liberté lui, au fait ?

**L** : A a négocié avec moi pour que je le fasse libérer.

**Kira** : T'es vraiment un irresponsable.

**L** : Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé plus que ça.

**Mello**, **Matt** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Roger** : Je vous préviens, si il fait une connerie, je décline toute responsabilité !

**Near** : Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Vous vous rappelez du professeur de philo qu'on a jamais revu ?

**BB** aime ça.

**Matt **: Ah ouais, je l'avais oublié celui-là … Quand on y repense, c'est vrai que l'affaire a été vite étouffée.

**Tôta Matsuda** : Naaan, les gars, vous déconnez là, hein ?

**Mello** : On va l'envoyer faire un stage à la cellule d'enquête, tu verras si on déconne !

**BB** aime ça.

**L → Watari** : Tu peux réserver un billet d'avion pour le Japon, stp ?

**Watari → L** : C'est comme si c'était fait.

**Tôta Matsuda** : Wait … WHAAAAT ?!

**BB → Tôta Matsuda** : Je vais faire de ta vie un cauchemar …

**L** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

_15 minutes plus tard …_

**Kanzô Mogi** : Se demande pourquoi Matsuda s'est enfermé dans un placard et refuse d'en sortir …

**A** : …

**Linda** : Dîtes au fait, il avait pas juste pris sa retraite, le prof en question ?

**Near** : C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis …

**BB** aime ça.

**A** : Vous êtes vraiment cons -_-'

**L** : Et on assume.

**Mello**, **Matt** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**(*) J'ai un peu honte de faire passer Misa pour une cruche, je vous promets qu'elle aura droit à sa vengeance dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Sinon, pour Matsuda, même si je lui en fais baver un peu, je l'adore quand même hein, mais faut avouer que c'est une cible facile xD**

**Bon, verdict ? ( *fait les yeux du Chat Potté dans Shrek* ) Des commentaires positifs ? Des menaces de mort ?**

**Au programme prochainement : Un Mello qui s'amuse au dépend de ses petits camarades et des changements de noms FaceNote !**

**Sur ce, bonne journée !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens ! Alors tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! **

**Sinon cette fic aura officiellement 4 chapitres.**

**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! Je prie intérieurement pour que ça vous plaise xD**

**Comme d'hab, les personnages mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas, que ce soit les personnages de Death Note ou tous ceux dont le nom apparaît dans ce chapitre (vous comprendrez en lisant …)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L **: Euh les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la Wammy's là O_O ?

**Watari** : … Mon Dieu.

**The Teletubbie** : On a parié avec Mello qu'il ne serait pas capable de pirater nos comptes FaceNote.

**La Fée Clochette** : Et on a perdu.

**Mello** aime ça.

* * *

**Tôta Matsuda** : Je n'aurais jamais cru que Mello s'y connaissait autant en dessins animés pour enfants …

**Light Yagami**,** L** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mello** : TU CHERCHES LES EMMERDES TOI ?

**Tôta Matsuda** : Euh non … Désolé …

**Jack The Ripper** : Finalement, j'ai été épargné, par rapport aux autres … Je trouve que ce nom colle assez bien, quand on y réfléchit ...

**La Fée Clochette** : Bravo pour l'image que t'as de toi-même.

**Jack The Ripper** aime ça.

**Dora l'Exploratrice** : Irrécupérable ...

**Matt** : C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

**The Teletubbie** : La semaine va être longue ...

* * *

**Light Yagami → L** : Ils ont fière allure en ce moment, tes successeurs.

**Jack The Ripper** : Dixit celui dont le nom lu à l'envers donne « I'm a gay »

**The Teletubbie**, **Dora l'Exploratrice**, **La Fée Clochette** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Matt** : OWNED !

**Tôta Matsuda** : OMG j'avais jamais remarqué, c'est énorme en fait !

**L → Light Yagami** : Tu vois, mes successeurs comme tu dis, même avec des noms à la con, ils sont plus forts que toi.

* * *

**L** : Bon franchement, connaissant Mello, ça aurait pu être pire. C'est pas trop méchant, là. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il n'ait pas changé vos photos de profil ou touché à vos statuts ...

**Mello** aime ça.

**La Fée Clochette** : …

**Dora l'Exploratrice **: …

**The Teletubbie** : Oh merde ...

**L** : J'ai dit une connerie ?

* * *

**The Teletubbie** a créé un événement FaceNote :

Soirée sadomasochiste vendredi 17, RDV à 22h30 à la WH, 2e étage, 4e chambre, apportez accessoires SVP

**Ryûk** et 36 autres personnes ont répondu à l'invitation.

**L**, **Jack The Ripper** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Light Yagami** : est parti vomir.

**Roger** a changé de statut FaceNote : « Vivement la retraite ... »

**La Fée Clochette** : Mello, t'as vraiment que ça à foutre ?

**Mello **: Bah quoi ? Ça le changera de ses puzzles …

**Matt** : Ça troue le c**

**Mello** aime ça.

**Dora l'Exploratrice** : Matt, on aurait pu se passer cette intervention …

**La Fée Clochette** : +1

**The Teletubbie** : +1

* * *

**L → Matt** : Bon, allez maintenant accouche, comment Mello s'y est pris pour que tu lui dises comment pirater leurs comptes ? Il t'a menacé ?

**Matt** : Mais nan merde à la fin ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit toujours que je suis totalement soumis à Mello ?! Arrêtez de me traiter comme une lavette quoi !

**L **: Si tu le dis.

**Matt** : Il ne m'a pas menacé, il m'a juste dit qu'il m'approvisionnerait en cigarettes pendant un mois.

**The Teletubbie** : C'est sûr qu'accepter les pots de vins, c'est tellement plus classe que de céder à la menace …

**L** aime ça.

**Jack The Ripper** : Bah dans un sens, oui.

* * *

**The Teletubbie → L** : Franchement, tu pourrais pas demander à Watari de faire quelque chose ?

**L** : Non.

**The Teletubbie** : D'accord.

* * *

**Jack The Ripper → La Fée Clochette** : Dis ma belle, il te reste encore un peu de poussière de fée ?

**La Fée Clochette → Jack The Ripper** : Ta gueule.

* * *

_3 jours plus tard …_

**A** : Enfin \o/ !

**Near** : Ça aura pris du temps, mais on y est arrivé !

**Linda** : Amen !

**L** : Ah, vous avez réussi à reprendre le contrôle ?

**BB** : Near et A se sont démerdés pour trouver comment les 2 clowns avaient fait pour pirater nos comptes.

**Mello** : C'est con, je m'amusais bien.

**A** : Attends, t'imagines quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

**Near** et **Linda** aiment ça.

**Mello** : ?

**Mello** a changé de nom FaceNote.

**Mello** s'appelle désormais **Lady Gaga**.

**Lady Gaga** : !

**L** a changé de nom **FaceNote**.

**L** s'appelle désormais **Panda Man**.

**Panda Man** : Why ?

**Near** : Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu aies refusé de nous aider.

**Lady Gaga** : Ben voyons … Matt est un geek en puissance, vous croyez quand même pas qu'il ne va pas réussir à arranger ça …

**Linda** : On savait que tu dirais ça …

**Near **: C'est pourquoi nous avons été dans l'obligation de prendre quelques mesures …

**BB** (via mobile) : C'est bon, c'est emballé.

**Panda Man** : ?

**BB** (via mobile) : Disons que Matt est parti en vacances pour une durée indéterminée …

**Tôta Matsuda** : Oh putain !

**A** : Au fait, ça m'étonne que Mello ne nous ait pas faire profiter de quelques vulgarités dont il a secret …

**Lady Gaga **: FJI4PT4*30T£GIF$JGOP%RGRGOJRG 'tgdvsJIRG%AHOZIHVSOIH

**BB** (via mobile) : Je viens d'aller voir, il a l'air d'être sur le point de nous pondre un œuf là …

**Lady Gaga** : BORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL

**Panda Man** : Ça résume bien la semaine, en effet.

**BB → A** (via mobile) : Faut aussi que je m'occupe de la blonde ?

* * *

**Bon qu'est-ce que ça donne ? :3 **

**J'avoue que les changements de pseudos, c'est un peu facile mais bon c'était trop tentant, entre les compétences en informatique de Matt et le caractère de m**** de Mello, je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre un truc dans ce goût là xD**

**Sinon vous aviez deviné à qui étaient attribués les noms ? Bon alors, le pauvre Near était "The Teletubbie", BB était Jack The Ripper (j'sais pas, sur le coup, ça m'a semblé évident quand j'ai écrit le chapitre), Linda était Dora l'Exploratrice et A la Fée Clochette.  
**

**Prochainement, nos protagonistes découvriront le monde merveilleux des fanfictions … Enfin je vous en dis pas plus …**

**Bonne journée/bonne soirée et à la prochaine j'espère !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ! **

**Bon bah déjà, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Kalas1209 : Non effectivement, il ne nie pas la réflexion de Jack/BB. Donc soit en effet il approuve, soit il n'a aucun sens de la répartie xD**

**Kurokarakuri : Ahah, contente d'avoir pu t'inspirer à ce point-là x)**

**Donc voici comme prévu l'avant-dernier chapitre. Enjoy !**

* * *

**A** et **Naomi Misora** sont désormais amies.

**L**, **BB** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Light Yagami** : ?

**Near** : C'est sûr que le fait d'avoir dû côtoyer Beyond Birthday et avoir réussi à en s'en sortir indemne, ça doit rapprocher…

**Matt**, **Tôta Matsuda** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Light Yagami** : Au fait, c'est normal qu'elles soient en vie, ces deux-là ? Je croyais que Kira avait tué Misora et que A s'était suicidée …

**BB** : Bien sûr, A s'est suicidée … D'ailleurs, c'est son fantôme qui laisse des messages sur nos murs depuis 3 mois, crétin …

**Tôta Matsuda** : Cassé :) !

**Naomi Misora** : D'ailleurs Light, je crois que tu n'es pas en position de la ramener sur ce coup-là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

**L**, **Mello** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Light Yagami** : …

**Near** : … Quelle répartie.

* * *

**Kiyomi Takada** a changé son statut FaceNote : « Déesse du monde créé par Kira »

**Teru Mikami** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Near** : Et les chevilles, ça va ?

**L**, **Matt** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Misa Amane** : J'espère qu'elle va bientôt crever celle-là …

**Linda** : +1

**BB** : Coming soon, coming soon …

**L**, **Mello** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Kira** aime « Comment écrire sur un cahier de façon épique »

**Teru Mikami**, **Misa Amane** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Linda** a partagé un lien via FaceNote :

_Fanfiction. net_

**A** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mello** : ?

**Near **: C'est un site où des gens écrivent des histoires qui parlent de nous.

**L** : Donc dans la majorité des fics, je suis en couple avec Light, c'est ça ?

**Light Yagami** : OMG ...

**A** : En gros ouais. Sinon c'est vrai cette histoire de menottes ?

**Tôta Matsuda** aime ça.

**Light Yagami** : J'aime pas la tournure que ça prend ...

**L** : Il a effectivement bien été question de menottes à un moment donné, mais d'après mes souvenirs, on avait encore nos vêtements.

**Matt** aime ça.

**Matt** : A part ça, je viens de découvrir que je couchais avec Mello.

**Mello** : YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES \o/

**BB** : C'est ça qui te réjouit à ce point-là ?

**Mello** : Hein ?! Nan c'est pas ça ! J'ai comparé le nombre de fics qui nous étaient consacrées. Résultats : Moi 8000, Near 3400 ! WINNEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

**Near** : Dont 1900 où on est ensembles.

**Mello** : … Pourquoi faut toujours que tu gâches tout ?

**Near** : Te faire chier, ça n'a pas de prix.

**L **et **BB** aiment ça.

* * *

**Misa Amane** : HEEE ! Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait si peu de fics LightxMisa O_O ?

**Kiyomi Takada** : Parce que t'es nulle et que tu sers rien.

**A** : Tu peux parler, Misa a 1500 fics et toi 48 …

**Misa Amane **→ **Kiyomi Takada** : IN YOUR FACE !

**Tôta Matsuda**, **Naomi Misora** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

**BB** → **Kiyomi Takada** : Mouais, déesse du nouveau monde, mes fesses, oui.

8 personnes aiment ça.

**A** : En même temps, j'ai toujours su que Misa était supérieure à cette idiote de Takada.

**L** → **A** : Et sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu es amie avec Misa ?

**Light Yagami** : Solidarité féminine, j'imagine.

**Mello** : Ah, parce que Takada est un mec, maintenant ?

**Matt** : Nan, mais elle, y a pas grand monde qui peut l'encadrer, quand on y réfléchit bien.

**A** → **L** : Je te ferais remarquer que Misa est beaucoup intelligente que tu ne veux bien le croire. Elle a quand même réussi à trouver le 1er Kira en un temps record et le 3e Kira s'est fait piégé comme un con grâce à elle … Donc, j'aimerai qu'on arrête de traiter les femmes de Death Note comme des poupées sans cervelles, merci beaucoup.

**Linda**, **Naomi Misora**, **Weddy** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Near** : Mon Dieu, ne me dîtes pas qu'on va avoir une rébellion sur les bras …

**Misa Amane** : Yeah !

* * *

**Naomi Misora** : 58 BBxMisora, WTF j'ai envie de dire.

**BB** : Bah quoi, on s'entendait bien pourtant nan ?

**Naomi Misora** : …

**Near **: Un silence qui en dit long …

**L**,** Matt** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tôta Matsuda** : Hé les gars ! J'ai 511 fics, j'suis trop content !

**Linda **: Dont 44 où t'es avec Sayu Yagami.

**Tôta Matsuda** : Cool =D

**Light Yagami** → **Tôta Matsuda** : Je te préviens, si tu t'approches de ma sœur, tu vas le payer cher. Très cher.

**Tôta Matsuda** : Oh euh … Non … Je n'oserai jamais toucher à la fille du chef, tu sais bien …

**L** : Si, ose justement ! Ton sacrifice servira à prouver que Light est bien Kira !

**Near,** **Mello** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Ryûk** a regardé une vidéo :

_SakuraTV-Replay__ : Le Royaume de Kira à Ibiza_

**Near** : La télé-réalité nuit gravement à la santé mentale des téléspectateurs.

**Mello** : Et ces abrutis veulent diriger le monde ? On n'est pas dans la merde, tiens.

**L** : +1

**Matt **: +1

**Linda** : +1

**Kira** : Je sens que cette histoire est en train de se barrer légèrement en couille ...

* * *

**L** a rejoint le groupe « Les drogués au glucose anonymes ».

**Light Yagami**, **BB** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Matt** a modifié ses citations préférées :

_« Non, je ne suis ni violent ni impulsif, je n'aime juste pas qu'on me contredise. », Mello_

* * *

**Bon bah voilà.**

**J'avais envie de quelqu'un prenne la défense de Misa pour une fois. Et non, les femmes de DN ne sont pas toutes des idiotes ! (M'enfin, je me sers quand même d'une fic FB pour pousser mes coups de gueule, je ne sais pas trop où on va là xD )**

**Sinon, z'en avez pensé quoi, du chapitre ?**

**Donc, la prochaine fois, dernier chapitre, avec Light qui se montrera bien imprudent.**

**Comme dirait L, la Justice triomphe toujours ! Bref.**

**Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Re)Salut !**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir !**

**(Kalas1209 : Merci de m'avoir signalé pour le lien, j'ai rectifié dès que j'ai vu ta review :) )**

**Donc, aujourd'hui, voilà le dernier chapitre de FaceNote, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, histoire de terminer sur une note positive !**

**Je rappelle que Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que le site VDM (vous comprendrez en dessous xD ).**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

**Near** a partagé un lien :

_LEGO Store, le site officiel de la boutique LEGO_

**L**, **Linda** et 2 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**L** a partagé un lien :

_Vie de merde : Vos histoires de la vie quotidienne_

_« Aujourd'hui, alors que nous discutions religion dans le bus avec un ami et que nous abordions le thème de Dieu, un passager s'est levé et nous a demandé d'arrêter de parler de lui parce que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. VDM » _(*)

**Tôta Matsuda**, **Ryûk **et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Teru Mikami** : DIEU !

**Mello** : Il s'arrête jamais, celui-là ?

**L → Light Yagami** : T'abuses quand même. Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien ...

**Near**,** Matt**, **BB** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Light Yagami → L** : … T'as personne d'autre à emmerder ?

**L → Light Yagami** : Non.

**Mello**, **A** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Linda**, **A** et **Matt** ont rejoint le groupe « Pour que Mello s'inscrive au casting de la pub L'Oréal »

**Mello** : Je dois le prendre bien ?

**L** : A toi de voir …

* * *

**BB** aime « La science, c'est comme la confiture. Moins on en a, plus on l'étale. »

**Near**, **L **et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**L** a changé de situation amoureuse :

**L** est passé de « Célibataire » à « En couple ».

7 personnes aiment ça.

**Tôta Matsuda** : ?

**L** est désormais en couple avec La Justice.

**Near**, **Watari** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Matt** : Ah ouais j'me disais aussi …

**Teru Mikami** a changé de situation amoureuse.

**Teru Mikami** est désormais en couple avec **Kira**.

**Ryûk** aime ça.

**Kiyomi Takada** : WTF ?

**Misa Amane** : +1

**Kira → Teru Mikami **: Euh comment je dois le prendre ?

**Mello** : Par derrière, sûrement …

**L**, **Matt**, **BB** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Teru Mikami** : C'est une image, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, êtres inférieurs … Le Dieu Kira vous châtiera !

**Kira** : Ouf, j'aime mieux ça …

**L** aime ça.

* * *

**L** aime « I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am » (**)

**Mello**, **Matt**, **A** et 88 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Mello → Near** : JE VAIS TE FAIRE EXPLOSER LA CERVELLE SALE PETIT MERDEUX ALBINOS !

**Near → Mello** : Bah vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ? T'auras jamais les couilles pour le faire de toutes façons.

**Linda **aime « Qui aime bien châtie bien »

**Mello → Linda** : ENLEVE CETTE HORREUR IMMEDIATEMENT !

**L** : C'est bien, tu as compris qu'on faisait allusion à toi :)

**A **: Tu sais Mello, toi et Near vous me faîtes penser un peu à moi et Beyond … Lui aussi il m'en a fait baver quand on était plus jeunes …

**BB** : Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … (et puis c'est pas comme si maintenant on était si vieux que ça non plus ...)

**A** : Je parle des animaux morts dans mon placard les premiers mois qui ont suivis mon arrivée.

**Roger** : Je m'en souviens aussi.

**L** aime ça.

**BB** : Mais on se connaissait pas encore bien, c'est pour ça !

**Matt **: C'est vrai que ça paraît tout de suite plus justifié, vu sous cet angle.

**L** et **Near** aiment ça.

**BB** : Bah oui, quoi ! Mets-toi à ma place A, tu débarques et tu me piques la première place du classement sous le nez, j'avais quand même le droit d'être un peu vénère, nan ?

**Linda **: Comme Near avec Mello quoi …

**Mello **: Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a donné des idées, vos conneries …

**Matt **: Mello, je crois que suffisamment d'animaux innocents ont déjà été sacrifiés au nom de ce foutu classement …

**L** : +1

**Mello** : C'est pas des animaux que je comptais tuer et mettre dans un placard …

**BB** aime ça.

**Near **: Et là, je suis supposé trembler de peur, j'imagine ?

**Roger** aime « Tout plaquer et partir s'isoler sur une île déserte »

**Watari**, **L** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Watari** a lu un livre :

_Comment cuisiner pour ses enfants accros au sucre ?_

**L**, **Mello** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Mello** aime « Ne poussez pas les gens dans les couloirs. Dans les escaliers c'est mieux. »

* * *

**A** a modifié ses citations préférées :

_« En même temps, comparer Kira et L, c'est comme comparer de la merde et de la Chantilly », Near_

**Matt**, **Mello**, **BB** et 74 autres personnes aiment ça.

**L** : J'approuve.

* * *

**Linda → A** : Franchement, on l'avait pas vu venir, ça ...

**A → Linda** : C'est clair … Je savais qu'il avait un certain âge et qu'il avait quelques problèmes de santé mais quand même ...

**Tôta Matsuda**: S'qui se passe ?

**Matt** : L'un des surveillants de la Wammy's vient de passer l'arme à gauche. Crise cardiaque.

**Tôta Matsuda** : Oh merde !

**L** : En tout cas, au nom de la Wammy's House, je ferai payer à Kira !

**Light Yagami** : Oh mais arrête ! Les crises cardiaques sont plutôt fréquentes à un certain âge, ne mets pas toujours tout sur mon dos !

**L** : !

11 personnes aiment ça.

**Near** : …

**Mello** : …

**Shuichi Aizawa** : …

**Kanzo Mogi** : …

**L **: !

**Linda** : O_O

**Matt** : Oh bordel ...

**Tôta Matsuda** : OMFG

**L** : !

**BB → Light Yagami **: EPIC FAIL !

**Mello**, **Naomi Misora** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Light Yagami** : Quoi ?

**A** : Ah le con !

**Misa Amane** : Euhh Light-chéri ?

**Mello → Light Yagami** : T'as pas l'impression de d'être gouré de compte pour poster ?

**Light Yagami** : … MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE

**Near **: No comment …

**L **: !

**Light Yagami** : C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On a certainement dû pirater mon compte !

**Teru Mikami → Light Yagami **: DIEU !

**Kiyomi Takada** : Tu crois que c'est le moment, abruti ?!

**BB** : Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore la tournure que prennent les événements !

**Ryûk** aime ça.

**L** : Échec et mat !

**Near**, **Mello**, **Matt** et 148 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Donc voilà comment se serait terminé DN les persos avait eu accès à FB et si c'était moi qui avait décidé de l'issue finale. Ahem ...**

**(*) VDM authentique tirée du site, la formulation est juste un poil différente vu que je l'ai retranscrite de tête, enfin OSEF.**

**(**) Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter : Vive les demotivationals !**

**Bon bah voilà, c'est la fin de FaceNote … **

**Cette fic a été très courte, je sais, mais c'était déjà prévu au départ. Quand j'avais eu l'idée, je pensais même faire un seul chapitre avec tout dedans, une sorte de gros OS, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le découper en plusieurs chapitres.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette (courte) fic et qui l'ont suivie. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que des personnes l'ont aimée et se sont amusés en la lisant !**

**Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine j'espère ;)**


End file.
